Story Of Love
by KayDrew
Summary: AU of 'Going Home'. Neal goes with Henry & Emma. For a year they have bliss. Then a forgotten face shows up at their door with a familiar object & a terrible message. Storybrooke is in trouble. Can Neal & Emma be the saviors Storybrooke needs? Do they want to be? Please R&R. Thanks to Chantel and shadowkatninjawarrior. Written for lostboybae & nealfirexchange.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sadness chilled Emma's bones more than the autumn winds. Grief lines etched the faces in front of her, although none looked sadder than Neal. The events earlier in the day (had it only been a day?) aged them all. Battle scars from their war against Pan and Neverland weakened their souls, their spirit. The light in her loved ones eyes had dimmed; again it was Neal whose eyes shined the least.

Her heart ached for the father of the father of their son. Loss marred much of his life. The events of the last twenty-four hours was no different. He'd lost his grandfather (was that even a bad thing? Pan did terrorize Neal and nearly killed their son) as well as his father. In just a few minutes Neal would lose his son and herself. Surprisingly, he was taking it all in stride although he could not quite hide the sadness in his heart. It glistened in his brown eyes as unshed tears.

"Hey," Neal whispered, his hand going to her arm. Gently, so as not to aggravate the healing gunshot wound, he squeezed as if to reassure her. The one word and his touch made the world around her melt away. For this moment it was just Neal, Henry, and her.

"Neal," replied the blond. Tears brimmed in her own eyes. God, he looked so sad and defeated. There had to be something. She had to help him. What good was being the Savior if she couldn't save those she loved the most? "I wanted to..."

"I know. I know. You don't have to say anything," he interrupted. Looking over at Henry, who had joined his mother, Neal's hand dropped away from Emma's arm. "I will see you both again. I promise." With a shuffling gait, Neal went and hugged Henry. Releasing his boy, he moved to wrap his arms around Emma in a tight embrace - all the while breathing in her familiar scent as if to remember it for all eternity.

"Wait," Regina called, breaking the moment so that gritty reality surrounded them. She looked from Emma to Henry to Neal. "Cassidy, I think there may be a way for you to stay. However, I need something that connects you both. It has to be something very important that ties you to Emma. Do you have anything?"

For the briefest moment, Emma's hopes were up. She wanted Neal to have a happy ending. She wanted Henry to have his father. She just wanted him - wanted Neal. "No..." Emma whispered.

However, right on top of her answer came a quiet, "Yeah." Neal dug into his pocket and pulled out a flash of silver. Pinching the chain's clasp, he let the swan pendant undulate in the air. "I gave this to her a long time ago."

"I wondered what happened to it. Give it here. Now. We don't have much time," Regina snapped as she held out her hand awaiting the talisman. "I need the three of you to place one hand on top of each other. Good." Once Henry, Emma, and Neal did as instructed Regina dangled the necklace over their hands. A white light engulfed the Swan-Cassidy-Mills family as Regina mouthed a spell.

The light dimmed and the three of them separated. Regina placed the necklace in her pocket and as the woman did so, she said, "I have given you new memories. Happy memories. Once you leave here...all this will be gone. I hope that you all find happiness. Take care of him, will you?"

Emma's tears began to fall. All she could do was nod in agreement. Forever Emma would be indebted to Regina. This was a gift beyond all gifts. Her mind was still on what was done for her family as good-byes were said. Seeing as the new curse was dangerously close, Neal had to usher her to the Yellow Bug. She just couldn't seem to function.

Neal helped her into the passenger's seat as Henry got into the back. Without turning around, he got into the driver's side, started up the car, and drove off towards their second chance.


	2. Many Months Later

Chapter 1: Many Months Later

Sizzling bacon woke Emma. She rolled over and glanced at the clock - 8:15 AM. Why was Neal up so early? He loved sleeping and the little gremlin (as Neal fondly nicknamed their unborn second child) growing inside of Emma often woke her up just before dawn.

"Hey babe," Neal called out as he carried a tray laden with bacon, eggs, hot cocoa with cinnamon, and a cream cheese-covered bagel. His tone was perkier than usual, which was saying something, and there was a suspicious glint in his eye that often meant trouble was afoot.

Emma pushed herself into a sitting potion, which wasn't easy considering she was seven months along, and examined the food. "Okay...what did you do?" she asked, turning her gaze towards her live-in boyfriend.

"What?" His voice went high and squeaky. Yeah, something was up. He only took that tone when trouble was afoot. "I...I did nothing except make the mother of my children breakfast-in-bed and get Henry sent off to school. Oh, he's uh...going to be staying at Lucas's house tonight. They have a lit midterm to study for."

"Uh-huh," Emma mumbled as she picked up a piece of bacon. It was stiff and dry - the only way she could stomach this particular breakfast food (floppy, greasy bacon grossed her out). Emma bit into and mmm-ed out of pleasure. Neal sure knew how to cook bacon. As he tried to snag a piece from her plate, Emma playfully slapped at his hand. This was nice. As of late, it wasn't too often they got to spend alone time together. "Watch your fingers, Cassidy."

Neal pouted, well he pretended to pout. "No fair. After all that work I did to make you a nummy meal and submit those papers for maternity leave, I don't get a bite?" he asked with mock indignation.

"You what? Neal, how dare you! Those were **my** papers to send in on **my** time," huffed the very pregnant woman as she threw down the half-eaten piece of bacon and pushed the tray away. "That's an invasion of privacy."

"Babe, I'm sorry. You had the paperwork in an email ready to mail your boss. Besides, she agreed it was time," Neal coaxed. "You're about to give birth. It's no good to be running around catching bad people. What if you fell and hurt yourself? What if you hurt our little gremlin?"

Emma chewed on her lip. He was right - this time. Why did he have to be right? "I could still do it, ya know," she mumbled, picking up her fork and stabbing at the scrambled eggs.

"I know. I know and I love you for that," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you for a lot of things, though. I just want you to stay safe." He stroked her hair as she ate her breakfast. This was the life.


	3. Only You

Chapter 2: Only You

After an extended breakfast, Emma decided to take a leisurely shower. Why not when she was now on maternity for the next sixteen weeks. She had never taken that much time off and didn't know how she'd occupy her time - especially the eight weeks before their little gremlin came into this world.

Fragrant steam surrounded her as the hot water beaded down her bulging belly. "I can't wait for you to be out," she mumbled while rubbing lilac-scented bath gel over her arms and swollen breasts. Emma needed to wash her legs, but that proved challenging. This bump was really getting in the way. Could the OBGYN be wrong and there were twins growing in her uterus? It felt that way. "Neal, I can't do this," she sobbed, unaware how loud her voice grew.

Frantic footfalls echoed over the running water. In less than thirty seconds, Neal's face peeked in at her. Wild, worried eyes searched Emma's face. "Em?" he squeaked. "Are you... the baby... are you?"

She started crying as he stammered his concern. Her pleading had scared Neal; she shouldn't have done that not with everything he did and does for her. "I can't wash my legs!" Emma bawled. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the expectant mother knew she was being silly and anticipated Neal laughing at her.

But he didn't. Of course Neal didn't. Instead, being the gentleman he always was, he took the bottle of soap from her and after wetting his hands squirted the gel into his palms. With tenderness, Neal washed her legs from the hips to her toes. "There ya go, Babe. It's all taken care of. Feel better?" he asked while putting the soap in its designated spot.

Emma nodded as she sniffed. "Yeah. Thank you. I don't deserve you. I...I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to," she whispered, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself so it looked like she wore a terrycloth strapless dress.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'll take any excuse to touch my beautiful Swan. Your desires are my desires," Neal joked. Winking, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving Emma to dry and dress.

After forty-five minutes of primping, Emma came into the living/dining area of their flat. The kitchen was spotless; she couldn't even tell he'd made breakfast. It didn't even look like a twelve-year-old boy lived here - usually Henry's shoes, comic books, and video games were scattered around the room. "When did you become all Mr. Mom?" she asked, noticing a picnic basket on the counter beside the sink. So, add that to the list of things he did while she lounged around this morning.

"When did you become a Princess? Emma, you look radiant," he whispered, looking up from the crossword puzzle he attempted to work. Every inch of him tensed as his jaw dropped in apparent awe.

"You like?" she asked, twirling in the floral tunic dress and black leatherette jeggings. The heels of her black boots clicked on the tile floor. She had felt very unsure of this whole outfit even when buying it the other day.

"Oh, yeah. It's perfect," Neal assured her. Pushing aside the paper, he stood and went for the basket. "Come on. We're going out. I think mommy and daddy need some special time outside of this place before gremlin comes and we won't be able to."

"Mmm...okay. But, don't you have to work? Your shift at the fire station starts in like an hour," she asked. Emma didn't move from her spot. She didn't want Neal to get in trouble or to lose out on money they desperately needed.

"Don't worry. I traded with another guy, who wanted to have his anniversary off, too," Neal assured her as he grabbed Emma's denim jacket and handed it to the bewildered blond.

"If you're sure," she whispered, inwardly panicking. With the pregnancy and work she'd forgotten that today was their one-year anniversary. She was going to have to slip away and get Neal something before he realized she'd forgotten. "Let's go."


	4. All I Needed

Chapter 3: All I Needed

They'd been driving a good half hour. Emma found herself utterly lost and confused as to where Neal was taking her. She hated not knowing what was going on; it made her nervous. "What are you doing? We're headed to the middle of nowhere," she pointed out as they turned off the main road and onto a dusty, unkempt road.

"You mean you don't recognize the scenic view?" Neal asked. Just as this morning, he had same impish gleam in his eyes. Her boyfriend was acting like a ten-year-old with a secret stash of candy. He could be really annoying, but Emma loved him for it.

"Should I?" she replied as Neal pulled over and stopped the car. Getting out of the car, she looked around in hopes to jog her memory. Nothing came.

"Yeah! Do you remember how we reunited?" Neal said, coming around to be next to Emma. He leaned against the Bug and watched the blond. Crossing his arms, he smiled at her. It was clear he was having a good time.

"My rental car caught fire," Emma mumbled as the moment came back to her. "And you, the good firefighter you had become, pulled me out just before it blew up. I still don't know how that happened."

Neal nodded. His smile spread even bigger. "Yup, exactly. You were wearing a pink coat and I told you I got your back. I visited you every day in the hospital for a month," he continued. "It happened right here on this spot. It's actually a pretty tranquil place especially without a burning car in the foreground."

Emma laughed. He was right about that. Leaning against him, she looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here," Emma whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. "This is perfect."

"I think I can top it," Neal said. While Emma gave him a funny look that was comprised of a wrinkled nose, puckered lips and squinty eyes, he dug into his pocket and pulled something free. "I have something for you."

Emma backed away. She stared the black velvet box. Seeing it made her jaw drop. "Oh, Neal," she whispered. Her knees felt weak; she was pretty sure butt and ground would be meeting soon.

Neal sank to one knee, opening the box as he did so. "I love you. I always have. And I know we have had our...differences. I will never forgive myself for leaving you all those years ago or you going to jail when it should have been me. But, the past can't be changed. All I can do is be a better man or at least try to be," he confessed. "Until the day I day, I will work to be the man you deserve. Will you marry me?"

Neal obviously never learned less is more. That fact was annoyingly adorable and it was yet another thing she loved about him. Frankly, all Emma needed to hear was the question. "Shut up and kiss me," Emma replied as she sank down in front of Neal. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the blond planted a kiss on his lips.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, breaking away from their embrace. Neal stared with trepidation at the woman in front of him. The ring box shook in his hand. "Please say it's a yes."

"Just put the ring on my finger."


	5. Only Yesterday

Chapter 4: Only Yesterday

Emma lounged on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and a video game controller grasped firmly between her hands. A single-serve thermos filled with hot cocoa rested on her belly. It had been long forgotten in her video game conquest. Emma had no idea what she was playing. It was whatever Henry had left in the other day, but she found the game thoroughly entertaining.

Completely engrossed in what she was doing, Emma wasn't even aware that Henry had gotten home from school until her son was sitting beside her. "So did you say yes?" he asked. Usually Henry would grab the spare controller and play along with his parents, but instead he sat beside Emma watching her with an intense gaze.

"Of course I said yes. Why wouldn't I? Sure we had a rocky start, but we got through it. He explained what happened back before you were born," Emma assured Henry, pausing the game and putting the controller on the couch next to her. A frown crossed her face as his question sank in. "Wait a minute... Did you know? Henry Daniel Swan spill."

"Course I did. Been helping dad for weeks prepare. We went on quite a few drives trying to find the right ring and the perfect spot. He's taking you to your favorite restaurant tonight as a surprise so...dress up," Henry advised.

Emma raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless she couldn't help smile. "When did you get so good at this relationship stuff?" she asked.

"Get it honest. Learned everything I know from dad. He's a pretty cool guy, ya know. You're lucky," Henry answered with a shrug. Reaching over her belly, and nearly knocking over the thermos from its resting spot, he grabbed the controller, un-paused the game, and continued where Emma left off. "I hope you didn't erase my top score."

"What? No," Emma stammered having no idea what her son was talking about. "And how did the test go? Lucas pass?"

"Well yeah. He had me as his coach," he boasted as the video game figure hopped up moss-covered stairs. "It was a breeze so of course I did. Ms. Shepherds told me I got the highest grade."

Emma couldn't help smile at her son bragging. It was a bad habit of his, but she allowed it. At least he took pride in his schooling; a lot of kids thought their classes were 'lame'. Before she could tell Henry how proud she was of him, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" she asked with a frown. "Did Neal forget his keys... again? I'll be right back, kiddo."

Putting the drink on the table, Emma pushed herself from the couch and waddled to the door. Opening it, she said, "Hello? Can I help you?"  
"Emma! I'm so glad I found you. We've got a problem that only a Savior can fix," Regina pressed. "You need to get to Storybrooke right now."

"Who are you?" Emma asked, closing the door slightly so only her face stuck out. Protecting Henry was the only saving she wanted to do right then. "How do you know my name and where I live?"

"Damn. Of course the spell wiped your memories. Just great. When things need to backfire they go according to plan," Regina mumbled. "It's me, Regina Mills... the Evil Queen..."


	6. Listen

Chapter 5: Listen

"Evil Queen...like in Snow White?" Emma asked, fighting off the urge to laugh. This Regina was a piece of something - what it is, she wasn't sure, although Emma figured she was bound to find out the answer to that sooner rather than later.

"Exactly. Your mother is my stepdaughter," Regina agreed with such urgency that Emma laughed. This in turn made Regina roll her eyes and sigh with exasperation. "I am _not_ making this up."

"Sure you aren't and I'm...I'm Cinderella," Emma retorted as she stifled a laugh. Fairy Tales were not real. They were just stories parents told their children before bed. No one believed in these sorts of things after the age of ten. Apparently, this Regina had not gotten the memo.

"No. That would be Ashley Boyd. You are Emma Swan... the Savior... the birth mother of Henry... and the former partner to a man named Neal Cassidy," the dark-haired woman said with calm certainty.

"How do you know all this? Have you been spying on my family?" Emma demanded. Her voice rose in anger, which conflicted with the fear flickering in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want your help, Emma. Actually, I don't _want_ it. I need it. Your parents and Neal's father and his bookworm maid are in deep trouble," Regina explained. She sounded desperate. "I know it sounds like a lot and it sounds like I am making all of this stuff up, but it's true. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to do anything except protect Henry, protect Neal, and protect our unborn baby. Now I want you..." Emma's voice trailed off as she watched Regina pull a flash of silver from her pocket and held it up to reveal the swan pendant. "Where did you get this?" Emma couldn't help it - she came out the door.

"Neal gave it to me so he could come with you and Henry. Please believe me," Regina whispered. "Please." It was clear the other woman hated to beg, but it was also clear this was a drastic time. At least Regina seemed to think it was drastic.

"Hey, Babe, everything okay," Neal asked as he came up the hallway with a couple of bags. Skirting around Regina, Neal joined Emma's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His went to the necklace Regina held. "You found her necklace. We've looked everywhere for it. It's been missing a year hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Emma agreed. She held out her hand, in which Regina dropped the necklace in her palm. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll let you two go about your evening. Congratulations. You deserve to be happy," Regina stammered, looking from the ring on Emma's finger to the very-pregnant belly Emma now had.

"Thank you. I guess. It was nice meeting you," Emma mumbled as Regina turned and left the couple's side. Leaning against Neal's chest, she looked up at him and smiled a little. "Let's go in. That was really weird. She thinks I am the daughter of Snow White."

"Oh really. Now that would be something," Neal chuckled as he lead Emma into the apartment just as the clock struck six in the evening. "Hey babe. I have one more thing for us to do for our anniversary. You might want to change into a dress though."

Henry looked up from the game and flashed Emma a grin. It was almost an 'I told ya so' smile. She rolled her eyes as she went to their bedroom. However, she did not say anything. She was focused on getting ready as quick as possible. Sure enough, in record time Emma changed into a black v-neck dress, did her hair and make-up and was out the door. Although Henry did stop her briefly to press a present into Emma's hands.

After a short drive in the yellow Bug, Emma and Neal reached the restaurant. As the two of them had been here many times, neither needed to read the menu. They ordered sparkling white grape juice, chicken alfredo, and turtle cheesecake. Waiting for their food, they talked and Emma presented him with the gift Henry slid into her hands. She had no idea what it could be and was very excited to see what it was.

"Babe! I love it. You know me," he professed, holding up the pocket watch. A goofy grin crossed his face as he examined it. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emma stammered as she sipped on the drink and looked over 'her' gift. It really was pretty. Henry did good, although she would have to ask him later where he got the money to buy it.

The meal arrived soon after and both enjoyed it. As Neal and Emma ate their cheesecake - that was when the weirdness happened. Within thirty seconds, some kind of winged monkey thing (?) swooped in and stole Neal's pocket watch. This in turn made everyone, but Neal and Emma, flee the restaurant.

"I told you we needed to go to Storybrooke. That's just one of the issues. Come on. Let's get Henry and go," Regina demanded, holding out her hand. "Now."


End file.
